I Trust you
by Bdbahs
Summary: Jonah beck has a secret. But he only trusts one persone with it. And they want more. Includes slash in later chapters.MPREG
1. chapter 1

**Note that all characters in this story does not reflect those of DISNEY CHANNEL, or the real life actor counter parts thanks.**

Jonah Beck is the epitome of all boys in Jefferson middle school. He is the leader of the space otters, to add to his popularity. He is the most popular kid in school. But he has a secret that nobody knows. Jonah Beck is actually gay. Nobody but one person knows. Cyrus Goodman. Cyrus came to terms with his sexuality after school jonah be k accidentally called him girly. When confronting Jonah, his mind slipped into autopilot and he gave Jonah a big kiss on the lips. And that's where the story begins.

"Cyrus Goodman, What the fuck?", said Beck, confused. "I-i- i-" is all Cyrus could say as ran off, crying.

later that night*

Reflecting back on the moment, Jonah came to the conclusion that he liked the kiss and he wanted more.

On the phone

Hey Cydog

Im sorry about earlier.

Lets talk this through.

At the other end, cyrus responded,

Ok, how about next to the football stadium

JB: sure, after space otter practice.

Hey, Cy dog.

Hey J- Jonah.

So about yesterday?

Yeah. Im sorry for kissing you, its just the thing is ... I'm Gay. I've always felt different from all the other boys. I never liked sports I always hang out with girls ya know gay stuf-.

Jonah shut Cyrus up with a kiss.

Jonah: just be quiet. I love you cyrus. You are the first person i see in the crowd supporting the otters. You always act wierd in front of me. And wierd is good. I just want you to be who you are. And a happy one at that.

Jonah?

Hm?

I wanna try something different. I wanna be much much closer to you. (Whispers in ear) IWant you to be in me.)

Holy shit bro i want that too. Lets go mo my place says jonah.

 **This is my first fic. RATED M FOR SMUT AND GAY SMUT COMING SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **INCLUDES GAY SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Jonah POV: Oh man, I cant believe I'm doing this right now. Cyrus looks so fucking hot! Man, i must be the luckiest guy in the world.

"So...How do you want to do this?" Cyrus says

"Lets get to know each other better, lets strip and get to know our features better" Jonah replied.

Jonah starts to take off his shirt, grinding on Cyrus, getting hard in the process. Noticing this, Jonah goes up to Cyrus, pulling his Jeans down. Cyrus lets out a moan as Jonah Beck starts sucking his 5 inch cock. "Is this what you want me to do?" Said Jonah, "mmph hmm" responded cyrus. Jonah pulls back to completely get naked.

Cyrus takes off his shirt, now both boys are naked. Jonah continues to suck Cyrus, who continues moaning as the heat of their bodies warm them up after a cold day. "Oh Jonah, i-I'm gonna cum" Cyrus moaned as he came in Jonah's mouth. "Wanna try your cum?", "sure". They both made out, with jonah giving cyrus a taste of himself. "What did it taste like?" Cyrus asked. "Its like heaven" Jonah responded.

"Are you ready for me?" Jonah asked. "As ready as ill ever be baby" Cyrus happily responded.

Jonah laid Cyrus on his back, and readied his 6 inch dick to Cyrus's entrance and pushed it all in. "Hnggnh" cyrus moaned, "It hurts." "It'll feel better just let me go in and out a bit. Then itll feel better." Jonah pulled out and pushed in again. "Fuck me harder, harder" Cyrus yelled. "Oh yeah, you like that cydog? Beg for me, beg!" Moaned Jonah. "Mmmph mmph please daddy, please." Moaned cyrus, "More Jonah more." Both boys looked each other in the eyes and they kissed as Jonah fucked Cyrus. "I Love This." Moaned Cyrus, "Cum inside me Jonah Beck Come in me!" "Make babies with me, i love it". Jonah really loved his friend's wierdness and oddity. "Im gonna cum!" Moaned jonah. "Unnh unh unh unhhh uhnnh unnh ahh ahhh ahhhh" Moaned jonah as he came inside his best friend. Jonah pulled out of cyrus and then flipped him over. " what are you doing?" Asked Cyrus, "I wanna eat your cute jew boy ass!" Said Jonah aggressively. He put his tongue and licked Cyrus's boy ass, both moys moaning at the frivolousness of Jonah's movements. Jonah lapped up the cum that he put into cyrus and made out with him. "What does my ass taste like?" Asked Cyrus, "It tastes like tater tots, with the cum". Responded Beck.

As the night went on, Cyrus decided to spend the night at Jonah's house.

"Jonah?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too cy dog", giving him a kiss on the fore head.

"Does this make us-"

"Boyfriends? Yes"

Cyrus kissed Jonah on the lips as they went to sleep, naked leaning on each other, awaiting their future as a gay couple.

 **This is my first attempt at a slash fic, so i hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: good morning honey

Thanks for the reviews and the love from the previous chapters. **Slash warning NOW.**

 **Jonah and his new boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman wake after a night of exploration**

Good morning,sweetie." Cooed jonah.

"Morning my love"

"What a night that was last night"

"I know", Jonah replies kissing him softly on the head.

"We're already naked, so, uhh, may i eeturn the favor?", asked Cyrus.

"Be my guest"

Cyrus leaned in and started making out with Jonah. First were small, slow pecks on the lips, then escalted to tongue to tongue. They really knew how to work each other. Cyrus pulled back, and Jonah prepped his long uncut dick for Cyrus to suck. Cyrus deepthroated the entire thing in one try, and bobbed his head up and down Jonah's shaft.

At the same time, Cyrus prepped Jonah's hole by sliding 2 fingers in.

"Aahhhh ahhhhhh", moaned Jonah." Try your entire fist".

Cyrus slowly added more fingers until his entire hand was inside his partner.

"I'm ready for it". Jonah wheezed.

"Here I go," said Cyrus, "fire in the hole!"

Cyrus pushed his 5incher all the way into his boyfriend, who moaned at the size of what was inside him.

"Holy shit cydog, th- thats the spot, just keep it up and fuck my fucking brains out" Jonah said.

Cyrus continued to go in and out of his boyfriend, hitting the G spot every single time and getting the best reactions out of Jonah.

"I love you Cy dog", Jonah yelled

"I love you too!" Cyrus responded.

"Cum inside me plsplspls" Jonah moaned

"Anything for my cute boyfriend."

Cyrus continued to pound Jonah, as his hole loosened up from the enormous size or his member.

"I-I'm gonna cumm"

"Splatt splat splat splat splat"

"Fuck yes"

Cyrus then took his dick out and let Jonah suck it.

"That was way better than Last night". Jonah said

Moments later, Cyrus ran into the restroom throwing up in the toilet.

"Uugh i dont feel so well"

"Whats wrong hon?"

"I dont know?"

"Eh, probably something u ate last nite"

"Ur dick?"

End chapter 3

 **Maybe mpreg in the future???**


End file.
